yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Guide 2 card storylines
Note: This article is an unofficial English translation of the official Japanese Master Guide 2 card storylines. The following information is presented in a format closely mimicking the language and format of how the information was presented in Master Guide 2. File No. 01: The Destiny of Dai Grepher "Dai Grepher", who can control the power of dragons. The dragons not only responded to the brave way he and his men fought, but the way he believed in his friends and himself. However at one time, he was swallowed up by the powers of darkness. His ultimate fate is... The warrior who controls dragons Ever since he was young, the sword was completely a part of him. Even though he was of common birth, he walked forth with confidence in his swordsmanship! A female warrior is his arch-nemesis? Solidarity with his comrades On the battlefield, the difference between winning and losing is working with your friends, comrades and allies. The warriors fight on the front lines, relying on the Spellcasters to cover them from the rear. The Paths of Destiny Dragon Warrior←→Demon Overlord The light and darkness dwelling in the hero's heart His troops, who had marched forth with him from enemy to enemy, were annihilated. He managed to find refuge in the forest without much trouble, but he stumbled into strange, confusing woods, and ended up at "The Paths of Destiny". Rise of the dragon warrior By choosing the right way, he meets "Spirit Ryu". With the power of "Spirit Ryu", he becomes "Ryu Senshi" and returns to where his friends are! Taken over by the sword he stole... If Grepher continued to be lost in the forest, he ends up being attacked by a diabolic Fiend. He manages to slay the fiend, but his sword breaks in the process. For lack of a better choice, he grabs the giant sword the demon has with it. File No. 02: The Research of a Workaholic Fiend's Soul!? In the Underworld known as "Darkworld", "Kozaky" was famous for being the top authority on linguistics. But because he overworked himself, he went insane. He has since immersed himself in studies far different from linguistics. However, the Darkworld Academy of Science refuses to acknowledge his research... Though he's not very strong, he fights with his head! This is a photo of "Kozaky" from around the time he snapped. Since his expulsion from the Linguistics Society due to going bonkers, he has been attacked by other monsters, but manages to survive using his smarts. He and his research colleague continue to make cutting-edge breakthroughs "Kozaky" showed his natural talent in the Darkworld Linguistic Society. He joined up with "Magical Scientist", who had a brain equal to his own, and together the two are continuing to develop new things! He researched for several years, day and night, without rest! He left, saying, "I've already lost my mind," and dedicated himself to constantly researching, day in and day out, without rest. While trying to come up with his own original theory, he currently studies on how to make monsters stronger. Darkworld research tools The fruits of his research: His own personal robot! He built the robot "Giant Kozaky" through all of his hard research. However, its incredible strength baffles the human mind, and has led to it being compared to, and even confused with an Archfiend! Its serial ID number is 539. He then started a study on monster reconstruction A request for physical enhancement Seeing the successful development of "Inpachi", "Gagagigo" requested physical enhancement, explaining that he wanted more power so he could better serve his master. "Kozaky", seeing no reason to refuse when he could get more data out of it, began a dangerous series of experiments to enhance "Gagagigo"... His experimental body goes on a rampage!! It seemed like the experiment was successful. "Gagagigo" was definitely enhanced. However, he lost his true sense of self as a result, and went on a rampage. In fact, "Magical Scientist" predicted the experiment would have a 0% chance of success, but "Kozaky" refused to listen. File No. 03: The Four Girls of the Duel World In the world of the OCG, even cute girls have a major role. Let's introduce these sweet, gentle girls who fight by borrowing the power of strong monsters in the Duel World! And they only get more beautiful as they grow up...! The girls who charm various monsters Possessed by their familiars, these girls show their true power!! When it comes time to battle, the monsters that follow these girls suddenly transform! They turn into ferocious creatures and possess their Charmers. While possessed, these girls are able to use powerful Spiritual Arts of their respective Attributes! They defeat their enemies by releasing the power hidden inside their monster friends! Their adulthood File No. 04: The Warriors of Dark World Protect the People They look scary, but they're really friendly. You shouldn't judge a monster by its appearance! The monsters here are the warriors of "Dark World". Let's go meet them using the "Gateway to Dark World"! The journey to Dark World The gatekeeper greets you When you first enter "Dark World", you'll always come across Mr. "Renge". Naturally, he gets rid of any suspicious humans and monsters with his big orange hands! Be sure to be on your guard while you're here! Dark World's elite The guys in charge of the government The two head honchos of Dark World "Goldd" and "Reign-Beaux" are the two who stand higher than the king. "Goldd" is called the "Embodiment of the Dazzling Arts of War," while "Reign-Beaux" is considered the embodiment of the typical (yet lucrative) wheeling-and-dealing that keeps government rolling!! File No. 05: The True Samurai Who Ride Across the Battlefield In an age of chaotic wars, in order to bring peace to the people, "Shien" stands up to the task! And now, the story of the mighty samurai called the "Six Samurai" and the vassals who serve "Shien" begins! Assuming the title of "Ruling Everything Under Heaven"!! He has sharp eyes which freeze men's blood, lording over all that he sees. People realize he's in charge just by being in his presence. Only someone with an overwhelming presence like him can become the Shogun! Aides of Shien "Shien" always employs his close aides and associates that he relies upon as his envoys. With information from all those serving under him, and thanks to the men he uses as his hands and feet, he's won one victory after another! The stronghold of Shien! The military commanders who assemble before Shien Besides the ones we just mentioned, there are those who work and fight directly by the side of "Shien": the "Six Samurai". Each has their own weapon and leads their own group of troops. Steadfast in their sense of honor and justice, and bursting with emotion, they are the Samurai who have sworn an eternal oath of loyalty to their liege, "Shien"! The supervisor of the Six Samurai! The greatest comrade-in-arms rides across the battlefield Attacking together while working in harmony Likewise, everyone is attempting to unify everything under heaven in the name of "Shien", together. The magnificence of their cooperation is breathtaking to behold. When they join forces, there is no enemy in this world that can beat them! Unwavering solidarity for their lord! File No. 06: The Indomitable Gladiators Who Believe in the Strength of Their Own Bodies Believing in themselves from the confines of a narrow, circular cage, the "Gladiator Beasts" are those who fight with their lives on the line! Several thousand years ago, they fought in the "Colosseum", but eventually their bodies and souls were sealed. Why have they suddenly revived in this day and age? Fighting inside the cage day after day The "Gladiator Beasts" awaken, crossing the gulf of time They use a variety of weapons! The Gladiators freed from their cage Crossing time itself, these gladiators have been freed from the "Colosseum". Though they once fought in the cage as enemies, when they were released collectively, the "Gladiator Beasts" pledged to work together as a team. By sharing the same circumstances, they have come together, backed by a strong sense of solidarity! By combining their power, they can create a new form The "Gladiator Beasts" fight even now... Despite having crossed several millennia into the future, the "Gladiator Beasts" have not forgotten how to fight with pride. Released from their cage, they continue to fight to this day, seeking new opponents! File No. 07: The Crystals That Shine for Eternity Since ancient times, it's known in the Duel World that special powers dwell within crystals. Let's introduce you to the embodiments of the powers inside these crystals – their alter egos – the sublime, sparkling "Crystal Beasts"! The beasts sealed inside the crystals These beasts embody seven different colored crystals, each of which has its own special ability. And when the "Crystal Beasts" run out of energy and collapse, their bodies revert to the crystals they were before. "Crystal Beasts" will continue to protect their friends forever! Friends tied together by the bonds of their souls The "Crystal Beasts" are as thick as thieves, and will never leave a friend behind. They always think of their friends, and will continue to fight against an enemy even if they know they can't win! They fall protecting their friends Just because a "Crystal Beast" becomes a crystal, doesn't mean it can't do anything. It can use the last of its power to call forth a new crystal, or inflict damage to the enemy! Revive, ancient Ultimate Crystal Deity! When the powers of the seven colored crystals become one, the ancient Crystal Deity revives! Its name is "Rainbow Dragon"!! Its body huge and long, sparkling with the seven colors of the rainbow that give it a divine presence, it hides incredible attack power that surpasses even the legendary gods. When the power of the rainbow is unleashed, the world changes! File No. 08: The Invaders from Outer Space The world of Duel World extends even into outer space. Aliens searching for inhabitable planets throughout the cosmos have set their eyes on Duel World itself, and are trying to invade and take it over. Spawner of the Aliens "Alien Mother" is, as its name implies, the mother of the entire Alien race. This is because her cells are found inside all other Aliens! The Alien base When they invade planets, they use "Flying Saucer Muusik'i". "Muusik'i" circles in a stationary satellite orbit around the planet to be invaded, and sends landing parties to take control of areas that have aerial superiority, if any exist. The Alien invasion ground troops Among the Aliens' landing party are those who specialize in combat. They take control of the planet's surface using their various abilities and incredible fighting power. The entire world trembles in fear at their incredibly swift progress! Research into biological weapons The Aliens' technology is biotech-based. They primarily use things called "A" Cells, parasitic organisms capable of taking over one's mind and body. Uses for the "A" Cells With each passing day, more and more technology that uses "A" Cells is being developed. These "A" Cells can now be used to create spatial warps, brainwash targets, and even be used as high-grade explosives!! Development of the ultimate monster Somehow, the Aliens secretly created the magnum opus of their "A" Cell research, by breeding the ultimate monster for battle! It's said that they're planning to take control over various worlds using the power of their "Cosmic Horror", which is the strongest creature ever created. Will they soon come to the Duel World...? File No. 09: The Adventure Continues? The Melancholy of the Goblin Attack Force They've appeared in a ton of OCG illustrations, but today we'll tell you about the trials and tribulations of the "Goblin Attack Force", who have a ton of fans in the Dueling community. Will they manage to charge today too!? They're really strong... They must be!! The force made up of goblin thugs...they're the "Goblin Attack Force". While their morale and training is second to none, their attack strength isn't perfect. But, their weapons are metal rods... perhaps they don't like them? Sometimes they're in the spotlight... The "Goblin Attack Force" never give up the fight, no matter how bad their luck is! But, things rarely end well for them. And on top of everything, the "A" Cells they were infected with caused them to be hypnotized.... File No. 10: A Magical Pot with Many Uses The most famous of pots that exists in the Duel World is the "Pot of Greed". In fact, this pot has a ton of uses. Even though it doesn't strike a good tone, it's a really good thing! This mysterious pot often explodes It's said that if you put your hand into the pot, you can take out "something" that will bring you happiness. However, the Pot explodes right after you take your hand out of it, making it a terribly dangerous object. Ideal for gifts, rituals, and cleaning! Now we'll introduce the various ways the "Pot of Greed" can be used. It's so convenient that if you see this item in a mail-order catalogue, you should buy it immediately! File No. 11: Two Adorable Princesses In one of the countless Duel Worlds, there exists a "Land of Magic". The king of this kingdom has two lovely adorable twin girls as his children. Princess training According to ancient tradition, "Of the children born of the king, one must train themselves, alone," doing nothing but training themselves in magic, day-in and day-out. Her expressions show an awareness that she'll one day become her country's princess. To become a splendid princess!! One day, while practicing her magic, Pikeru was told, "The time has come," and was reunited with her older twin sister. This was the first time she had met a girl of the same age. And thus the two had to cooperate and perform the "Trial of the Princesses". The two girls splendidly smash their way through the trial!! File No. 12: I Won't Be Useless!? The Drama Behind Ojama Yellow's Rise to the Top? "Ojama Yellow" is famous for a bunch of notable intrusions and hindrances. But for a monster that's got 0 ATK and pretty pitiful DEF, he's gotten pretty far in life. You can't call this guy a fifth wheel anymore!! A pointless pain-in-the-butt? He was just a fifth wheel who wasn't even worth speaking of. Even though he did everything he could to get in people's way, he got in his employers' way more often than not. Was there any chance for him to expect a successful future!? In unity there is strength! Because he was a low-Level monster, the power of solidarity, upon unifying, is incredibly strong! Three "Ojama Yellows" swore to work together and get ahead in life. They formed an "Ojama Trio" of the same color! He's awarded knighthood But perhaps a vagabond life is more comfortable? However, his life as a knight didn't last. The Ojama Yellows found themselves blocked by various forms of sabotage arranged by their rivals... and, whoopsie! In the end, Ojama Yellow's home was demolished after all... References * V Jump editorial department. 遊★戯★王オフィシャルカードゲームデュエルモンスターズＭａｓｔｅｒ Ｇｕｉｄｅ ２ Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game: Duel Monsters Master Guide 2. Shueisha 2008. pp. 180–199. ISBN 4087821714. Category:Card storylines